


Melody

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Series: Potter-Malfoy Verse. [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Books, Draco plays the piano, France (Country), Good Lucius Malfoy, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Honeymoon, M/M, Parenthood, Piano, Potions, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Seer Draco, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: “How long have you been there?” Draco asked, gently sliding the fall board back down to cover the keys.“Not that long.” Harry answered softly, “I didn’t know you could play.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This week has been the worst week ever. I finally had my surgery and I recovered a lot faster than I expected, but then both my wisdom teeth got infected and I was in agony for four days. I was really beginning to miss this verse, but I just had no idea what to write. So I just wrote this on a whim, it might be really crappy. But at least I'm trying to get back into the grove of writing for this verse. :)

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon, Harry and Draco were spending time away in a one of the Malfoy Château’s. Everyone had insisted on the two having an actual honeymoon. This was the first time that Harry had been in another country in Europe and he couldn’t help but feel a little lost. For one thing he had to rely on Draco every time they stepped out of the manor. And that was the main reason for the fall out that they were currently going through. Harry was just so frustrated. He missed Scorpius ridiculously as his in-laws insisted on taking care of him while they were away on their honeymoon. 

The sound of a piano cut through the silence and all Harry could think about was how Draco had a tendency of playing classical records while he was working with potions. Harry followed the sound and just silently watched as Draco’s slender fingers danced across the black and white keys on the piano. The fact that Draco was creating music and was so immersed in what he was doing made Harry’s body thrum and in response the brunette also got lost in the music. In a way, music was magic. The way a melody could coerce someone into feeling a different way. When the music stop, Harry snapped out of his trance and noticed that Draco was currently staring at him. Intently.  
“How long have you been there?” Draco asked, gently sliding the fall board back down to cover the keys.

“Not that long.” Harry answered softly, “I didn’t know you could play.”

“I used to play a lot more when I was younger.” Draco smiled, “I’m a little rusty now.”

“I thought you played well.” Harry commented, “Maybe we should get Scorp to learn how to play.”

“Maybe. We should let him decide what instrument he wants to learn.” Draco said, “I don’t want him to feel like we have these ridiculous expectations of him. He shouldn’t have to grow up like we did.”

“Do you think it’s too soon to be thinking about having another kid?” Harry asked curiously, when he was younger, he had decided that if he were ever to get married and have children, he would have a larger family. But now that it was a reality, he had to talk to Draco because this wasn’t something he could decide by himself.

“Scorp is already walking and he should start learning how to talk soon.” Draco pointed out, “We might have our hands full, but I don’t see any reason why we shouldn’t try for another one.”

“Really?” Harry smiled, the idea of having another child with Draco overwhelmed him with emotions. He was just so in love with Draco and having another child that was a part of him and the love of his life just made him extraordinarily happy.

“Yeah. I did promise that we would name our next child James.” Draco grinned, “And I’m not opposed to carrying the child this time round.”

“Great. That’s great!” Harry laughed.

“So are you just going to stand there or…” Draco drawled, in turn making Harry rush over to him and smooch him, “Now you’re getting into the spirit.”

ღ

France was a great trip, but Harry was happier to be reunited with Scorpius. The little blonde was clutching onto Harry for dear life, scared that his father was probably going to disappear again.  
“Harry darling, how was France?” Narcissa asked curiously, enjoying a glass of wine that Harry could only assume was superior red.

“It was great. I love Scorp, but it was nice to have time to ourselves for a little bit.” Harry admitted, letting Scorpius pull on his hair. Draco smiled brightly at Harry.

“It is always good to have time away just for the two of you. And you never had a honeymoon. Everything was so rushed with the two of you.” Narcissa smiled softly, “Draco do you want a glass? I know how much you favour superior red.”

“I’m afraid I can’t drink mother.” Draco said softly. Making Lucius finally look away from his Daily Prophet.

“Why wouldn’t you be able to drink?” Lucius asked, putting the paper down.

“Because it’s not healthy to drink when you’re pregnant.” Draco said nonchalantly, a smile rising to his face as Lucius’ wine glass slipped from his hand.

“What.” Lucius uttered, “You’re pregnant? As in, there is a child growing inside of you right now?”

“Yes, father.” Draco laughed, “You’re getting another grandchild.”

“Oh. That’s great news.” Lucius stated, it was clear that the older wizard was still in shock.

“Honey, you understand that means you’re going to have to take a break from making potions.” Narcissa added, “The fumes can be quite dangerous to a developing child.”

“I know. I’m just going to be working with ink and parchment.” Draco laughed, putting his hands up in surrender, “I have quite a bit of work to put onto paper.”

“You’re ready to publish your work?” Lucius asked, “How many potion improvements have you made?”

“Quite a few. Severus helped me refine them, but I should be able to get published in a few months.” Draco answered, “I’ve managed to improve the potency of some potions with no negative side effects and flavour. You know Harry refuses to take some potions just because of how they taste? So I’ve worked on that.”

“That’s amazing work.” Lucius complimented, “So have you predicted anything about our upcoming grandchild?”

“Yes. We’ve decided on naming James. His middle name will be Lucius. And he’s going to have Harry’s hair and my eyes.” Draco smiled, rubbing his still flat stomach.

“We’re not definite that it’s a boy yet because it’s far too early in the pregnancy for us to know for sure.” Harry added, “But yes, if he is a boy we intend on calling him James Lucius Malfoy.”

“That’s a beautiful name.” Narcissa smiled, watching as a genuinely bright smile pass her husband’s face. It was a rare sight that the older wizard only shared in moments that he considered special, “We look forward to meeting little James.”

“The pregnancy hasn't been bad so far.” Draco commented, his pregnancy was far different from Harry’s. The brunette was violently sick and was made to stay in bed during the last few weeks of the pregnancy.

“Your mother was the same. She was occasionally sick, but pregnancy didn’t really cause her too many problems.” Lucius noted, “But from what I heard from healers, Lily did have a difficult time with her pregnancy. Maybe you got similar symptoms from your mother.”

“You got it easy.” Harry frowned, earning a laugh and a kiss from Draco.

“I can be the designated carrier if you want?” Draco teased, but Harry knew that Draco was being sincere about it.

“No. I don’t actually mind it.” Harry smiled, “I mean, look at the result. We got Scorp.”

“We absolutely adore Scorpius, but he’s going to grow up to be mischievous.” Narcissa stated, “You can see it in his eyes. He’s going to be a trouble maker.”

“If he’s going to be anything like his father, I wouldn’t be surprised.” Draco laughed, in turn making Harry playfully glare at him, “You know I love you Haribo.”

“I love you too Dray.” Harry beamed.

ღ

And surprisingly enough, Draco was right. James Lucius Malfoy was a healthy dark haired boy with grey eyes. Harry and Draco were now fathers of two boys that were going to be heartbreakers when they were older. Scorpius’ reaction to the new addition to the family surprised them all. They all thought that the blond would be jealous of his new sibling, but he was seemed to have a completely different reaction. He was protective of James. It was always cute to see his little chubby legs run over to just peer at his brother and yell no at strangers who tried to approach James to coo at him.  
“We should wait a couple of years to have another child.” Draco stated, looking at his two children that were currently asleep.

“You want to have more children?” Harry asked, he was perfectly content with the idea of having two children and that was only because he seemed to think that Draco wouldn’t want to have more.

“Well, I was hoping to have a girl at some point.” Draco grinned, “But, I’ll survive perfectly fine if you don’t want to have another child.”

“No. I think it’d be great to have a girl.” Harry smiled, “How do you think she would look?”

“I have no idea. She could be a redhead for all I know.” Draco snorted, “Could you imagine that? A redheaded Malfoy.”

“Your father would have a heart attack.” Harry laughed, “And yeah, we should wait a couple of years to have another child.”

“Definitely.” Draco agreed, “Pansy seems to think that we’re not going to have more children and Blaise believes that we’re going to at least have four.”

“Four children.” Harry repeated, “That sounds like a reasonable number. But it would definitely be a handful.”

“It’s not something we need to decide now.” Draco smiled, “Who knows what the future has in store for us.”

“That is a scary thought.” Harry commented, “But I think I will be fine as long as I have you.”

“You will always have me.” Draco promised, pressing his lips against Harry’s.

** fin **


End file.
